Corazón
by MarPotterWeasley
Summary: El infierno es esperar sin esperanza — André Giroux
1. Chapter 1

**Prólogo**

**"Día Cero"**

_Yo pronuncio tu nombre en esta noche oscura,  
y tu nombre me suena más lejano que nunca.  
Más lejano que todas las estrellas  
y más doliente que la mansa lluvia._

—_Federico García Lorca_

En el ocaso, mientras los últimos rayos del sol iluminaban el paisaje, los girasoles se volvieron a cerrar, las sombras se engrandecieron y la luna no apareció.

El frío se quedó.

En esa realidad alterna en la que Ginny Weasley creía que vivía, las voces detrás de la puerta de su recámara eran ecos distantes, sin sentido, inocuos, vacíos. Su voz no existía y la respiración le fallaba. El eje de la tierra estaba mal, el equilibrio le falló y lentamente cayó a los pies de su cama. La horganza de su vestido susurró sin consuelo. Decenas de perlas bailaban en el suelo libres gracias a la desesperación de Ginny y la fuerza de su mano.

— Ginny, déjame entrar — sollozó Hermione.

Cabellos pelirrojos se extendían sin orden sobre la blanca superficie de la cama, la entrecortada de respiración de Ginny se escuchaba mientras ella fijó la vista en la ventana. Con su cabeza de lado sobre el colchón, el mundo giró a 90 grados. Si tan sólo la dejaran en paz, se quedaría en esa posición para siempre.

El sonido de la puerta al abrirse no la hizo reaccionar.

— Kingsley vino con noticias — susurró Hermione.

Ginny cerró los ojos.

— Harry fue visto por última vez en el Callejón Diagon esta mañana... con Katie Bell — prosigió su amiga esperando una reacción que nunca vio.

— Ahí tienes entonces, Ginevra. Te ha dejado plantada para irse con otra — declaró con sencillez tía Muriel desde el pasillo.

_"Ginny, cariño... te prometo que jamás, escúchame bien, jamás me voy a volver a separar de ti"_

El vestido blanco se agitó cuando Ginny reaccionó.

— No — levantó la cabeza con majestuosidad y el coraje en su mirada hizo retroceder a Muriel.

La compasión de los ojos de Hermione acabó con su control.

— No — repitió mientras se ponía de pie. Se veía terriblemente hermosa con el vestido de novia. Caminó hacia su amiga y con fuerza desmesurada la empujó fuera de su habitación. Cerró de un portazo que retumbó en toda la casa y apoyó su cabeza en la puerta, ya no le quedaban fuerzas.

_No, Harry, no._

El golpeteo incesante de la lluvia ahogó sus sollozos y acompañó sus primeras lágrimas desde que supo que Harry no acudiría a la boda.

Fuera, el cielo lloraba con ella.


	2. Un poco de fe

**Capítulo I**

**Un poco de fe  
**

_"Por ti fue mi dulce suspiro primero.  
Por ti mi secreto, constante anhelar."_

—C. Gómez de Avellaneda

**Tres meses después**

—_No, Ginny. No seas tramposa. ¿Lista?_

—_Me voy a caer_

_La risa de Harry hizo que le vibrara todo el cuerpo._

—_No, corazón__— sintió los labios de Harry sobre su cuello y supo que él estaba sonriendo —Abre los ojos ¿te gusta?_

—_Oh vaya, es...— la casa que tenía delante era enorme, abandonada y sucia —¿perfecta?_

—_No, no lo es — Harry parecía especialmente feliz por eso —Será mejor que eso, tendrá un gran jardín y nuestros hijos montarán un escándalo enorme cuando jueguen._

— _Eso suena a muchos hijos._

—_Mínimo tres._

—Ginny, ¿estás segura?

La voz de Ron la obligó a apartar la vista de la ventana, y antes de mirar a su hermano se fijó en cada detalle de aquella hermosa casa. Las paredes, los muebles, los grandes ventanales que iluminaban el recibidor, el amplio jardín que hace un momento se quedó observando. Los dos trabajaron arduamente para hacer de esa casa un hogar.

_Nuestra casa._

— La primera vez que me dijo que buscaba una casa para los dos — comentó Ron — pensé que estaba loco cuando compró esta. Al parecer me equivoqué. — se acercó a su hermana y le pasó un brazo por los hombros — No tienes que verderla, pelirroja.

Ginny hizo un gesto de negación.

— Yo no... puedo Ron — _Hay demasiado de Harry aquí —_ Es una casa grande, demasiado espacio para mi y yo sola no podría mantenerla. Además con el dinero podría comprar una casa pequeña y...

— Pagarle a tu investigador privado — sonrió Ron.

Ella abrió mucho los ojos.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes?

— Digamos que tu investigador también es un auror, así que soy su jefe. Últimamente no cumplía sus obligaciones y tuvo que decirme la verdad. No te preocupes, lo que me dijo es confidencial. Sólo yo lo sé.

— ¿No estás enfadado?

Ron suspiró.

— No, yo debí hacer lo mismo hace tiempo. Soy su mejor amigo, maldita sea, debí buscarlo al día siguiente como lo intentaste tú.

— Al menos no te hubieran tachado de ilusa o peor aún, de novia despechada — resopló Ginny.

— ¿Qué te ha dicho Courtland?

— No he tenido novedades desde hace casi dos meses, pero él asegura que no es por falta de investigación. Me ha dicho más o menos lo que ya sé, con más detalles— Ginny jugaba nerviosamente con unos papeles que sostenía en sus manos — Harry fue al Callejón Diagon en la mañana, fue por los anillos de boda y el hijo de Florean Fortescue asegura que pasó por su tienda después de eso, dice que tenía en sus manos un pequeño paquetito con el nombre de la joyería grabado. Madame Malkin lo vio caminar hasta donde está la boticaria, que es donde se le vio con Katie y después... nada.

A veces Ginny se preguntaba porqué seguía buscándolo cuando todos daban por hecho que Harry la había dejado porque simplemente no la quería. Una parte de ella se cansaba de no tener noticias, se cansaba de esperar, de vivir a medias. ¿Y si Harry, efectivamente, se fue con otra? Él se encontraría contento en un lugar lejano mientras ella estaba aquí, perdiendo tiempo buscándolo. En la desesperación por querer tener noticias de él, juraba que no le importaba si se enteraba que estaba en París con Katie o con cualquier mujer, sabría que estaba bien y a ella sólo le quedaría juntar los pedazos que quedaban de su vida.

Pero entonces cerraba los ojos y lo sentía, escuchaba su voz "Ginevra Potter, mi mujer. Me gusta mucho como suena." Su rostro al despertar "Buenos días, guapa" y sus ojos verdes, intensos "Mírame... siénteme Ginevra". Si no podía creer en él, en su amor, en su palabra ¿entonces qué le quedaba?

— Se llevó mi desiluminador.

— ¿Qué? — preguntó Ginny distraídamente.

— Quería que cada auror tuviera uno, o al menos uno que cumpliera con su función más básica, por eso se lo iba a enseñar a George y ver qué podían hacer— explicó su hermano.

— ¿Porqué no lo habías dicho antes?

— Por que hablé con George y resulta que Harry nunca llegó a Sortilegios Weasley— Ron le dio un apretón en el hombro antes de soltarla y caminar hacia el estudio — ¿Dónde vas a vivir cuando vendas ésta casa?

— Voy a comprar un mapa de Inglaterra, cerraré los ojos y me iré al primer lugar que señale con mi varita.

— Muy sabio de tu parte — sonrió Ron — Vamos, parece ser que el notario del Ministerio ya ha llegado.

En el que antes fuera el despacho de Harry, la funcionaria de aspecto severo y rígido le leía el contrato de venta mientras Ginny miraba a su alrededor y silenciosamente se despedía de la casa. Sólo había vivido ahí un mes antes de que Harry se marchara y parecía que entre esas paredes había recuerdos para toda una vida. Se obligó a no llorar y se sujetó del brazo de Ron que estaba sentado a su lado.

— ¿Puedo saber quién compra la casa? — perguntó Ginny después de firmar los papeles.

— ¿Disculpe?

— La casa es muy grande ¿es una familia con muchos niños?

— Un matrimonio con cuatro hijos.

Ginny asintió conforme. El jardín por fin se llenaría de gritos y juegos.

Una lechuza aterrizó en la ventana con una carta y un ejemplar de El Profeta, Ron fue por ella mientras Ginny encaminaba a la puerta a la funcionaria del Ministerio. Nada más al entrar de regreso al despacho, supo que algo no andaba bien.

— ¿Sucede algo en el cuartel?

— No, es de Courtland. Le pedí que si descubría algo grave, me avisara a mí antes que a ti.

— ¿Y? — quiso saber Ginny dejando las ganas de discutir a un lado.

Ron negó con la cabeza, le pasó el periódico y le señaló una nota de la primera plana.

—Te explico en el camino. Kingsley está en La Madriguera.

_**Encuentran cadáver en el bosque de Dean.**_  
_Oficiales del Departamento de Seguridad Mágica  
informan que se trata de la cazadora de los Tutshill Tornados  
Katie Bell, desaparecida hace tres meses._

La entrada de La Madriguera no estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para llegar en tres pasos.

Ginny abrió intempestivamente la puerta con Ron detrás de ella, respiraba entrecortadamente mientras una furia que no había sentido antes se apoderaba de ella. Toda la familia estaba reunida alrededor del Primer Ministro, escuchando de su boca las noticias.

Ginny caminó directamente hasta él y le dió una bofetada que hizo el silencio en la sala.

— ¡Se lo dije! — gritó llorando de rabia — ¡Se lo pedí, le supliqué una y otra vez que lo buscara!

— Ginny, harás que te arresten — le advirtió Percy acercándose a ella.

— ¡No me toques! — apuntó con su varita a su hermano — Ustedes... — señaló a su familia y dejó de gritar. Se sentía terriblemente cansada de luchar contracorriente, ya sólo hablaba entre sollozos— Me trataron como si fuese una estúpida "Si Harry quiere que sepas de él ya te hubiera mandado una carta" — simuló la voz condescendiente de su madre— ¡Se supone que también son su familia! ¿es que nunca se preocuparon por él?

—Tienes que entender — Kingsley tenía la mano en la mejilla dolorida, hablaba con el tono tan pausado de siempre — que huir de una boda no es indicativo de peligro. Harry no hubiera sido el primer ni el último...

— Este mundo está infestado de cabrones, eso ya lo sé. Pero no estamos hablando de cualquiera, se trata de Harry Potter, carajo. Y no se fue hace tres días ¡Ya son tres meses! ¿Es que acaso tengo que agradecer que aparezca Katie muerta para que me tomen en serio?

—Investigaremos de inmediato, tu hermano Ronald es el jefe del departamento de...

Ginny resopló sintiendo que la indignación estaba más allá de sus límites, le arrebató el sobre a Ron y se lo puso en las manos al Ministro con brusquedad, se alejó de él y se puso a caminar de un lado para otro en la sala.

— Ron y yo hicimos los deberes por usted.

Kingsley abrió el sobre, sacó su contenido y se puso a leer los pergaminos sobre la mesa de centro mientras Ron explicaba apretando los puños, también él estaba molesto.

— Personas han desparecido sin dejar rastro y no los han vuelto a ver. Harry es el último.

—¿Y entonces que pasa con Katie?— preguntó Angelina con rostro afectado.

Esta vez Kignsley contestó por Ron.

— Es un daño colateral — lee atentamente los pergaminos con el entrecejo fruncido — la chica estaba en el lugar y momento equivocados.

—Escúchame bien Kingsley — dijo Ginny desapareciendo todo rastro de respeto — Ya has perdido tiempo tres jodidos meses, no me importa lo que tengas que hacer, quiero a mi prometido vivo y de regreso.

* * *

Así brevemente les digo ¡Muchas gracias por sus reviews!

Un saludo

Mar :)


	3. Bembridge

**Bembridge**

_Si no me encuentras enseguida, no te desanimes;  
si no estoy en aquel sitio, búscame en otro.  
Te espero...  
en algún sitio estoy esperándote._

—_Walt Whitman_

—_¡Me duele, Potter!_

—_Eso te enseñará a no ser tan bruta en los entrenamientos— Harry se encontraba sobre ella curando una herida en su hombro._

—_Lo seré si con eso conseguimos ganar el torneo ¿acaso no quieres que gane el partido?_

—_Te prefiero en una pieza, corazón. Y toda para mí._

_/o/o/o/_

— Tienes que comer, Ginny — insistió Bill.

La comida le supo a papel pero aún así hizo el intento.

—Mejor te preparo un té y te sirvo un plato de fruta para que piques un poco — sugirió Fleur cuando vio la expresión de su cuñada.

— Me parece mejor— sonrió Ginny apartando el plato de carne y papas que tenía delante.

Estaba en El Refugio.

Todos su hermanos a excepción de Percy, que lo único que le importaba era la opinión pública, se habían mantenido al margen después de la boda. Si bien aún le dolía la indiferencia que mostraron hacia Harry, decidió que eso era mejor a la compasión desmedida de su madre; sus lecciones sobre como salir adelante o, para estupefacción de Ginny, cómo haber sido una buena mujer para que Harry no la hubiera abandonado. Después de vender su casa no podía quedarse en La Madriguera, no después de eso, si lo hacía tarde o temprano terminaría perdonando a Molly y aún no podía, no quería; porque maldita sea, Ginny siempre tuvo la razón.

Charlie había regresado a Rumania, Percy ni siquiera le había ofrecido su casa y no creía que por el momento quedarse con George y Angelina fuera lo más sensato. Su cuñada aún estaba muy afectada por la muerta de Katie, su mejor amiga. Ella fue la única persona que se acercó una semana después de la desaparición de Harry y le dijo simplemente _Esto no tiene sentido, Katie no haría algo así. _En resumen, las opciones que tenía eran Ron o Bill y el mayor de los Weasleys le ofreció inmediatamente su casa en lo que encontraba una para ella.

— Creo que deberías dejarle de pagar a Courtland como investigador privado— le sugirió Ron. Todas las tardes la visitaba, aunque llegara sin noticias. —Al fin y al cabo todo el Departamento de Aurores está buscando a Harry.

— ¿Qué pasrá si no lo encuentran pronto? ¿Cerrarán el caso? Yo no voy a descansar hasta...

— Yo tampoco — replicó molesto su hermano — El Ministerio puede hacer lo que quiera con el departamento pero yo no dejaré de buscarlo. Se trata de mi hermano.

—Lo siento, Ron — murmuró Ginny

Él negó con la cabeza quitándole importancia.

El ministerio decidió no hacer pública la noticia, pensó que no era prudente decirle a la comunidad que Harry Potter había desaparecido, podría desatar sospechas o preocupaciones innecesarias. Cualquier lugar en el que estuviera Harry estaría protegido con encantamientos y sortilegios; la magia siempre deja huellas. Así que sobre esa primicia habían estado buscando por todo el país antes de alertar a la Confederación Internacional. Sin resultados, obviamente.

— Hermione también está ayudando. Nos está facilitando todas las autorizaciones y permisos necesarios para seguir investigando.

— Yo también quiero ayudar.

Esta vez fue Bill el que habló.

— No sé qué pasó con Harry, cariño. Pero donde sea que esté ahora, es evidente que te necesitará cuando regrese. No te derrumbes. Cuida de ti misma.

Pero eso para ella no era suficiente. Desvió la mirada hacia la ventana para evitar más lágrimas. A lo lejos podía ver el mar intranquilo, las olas azotando el acantilando.

— Lo vamos a traer de vuelta, ¿cierto, Ron?

— Te lo prometo, pelirroja.

— ¿Vas a regresar al equipo, Ginny? — preguntó Fleur.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

— Hace una semana presenté mi renuncia.

Victoire y Dominique garantizaban las risas que Ginny tanto necesitaba. Las pequeñas eran un torbellino por lo que la mantenían ocupada, además de ayudar a Fleur en la casa y cada tarde Ron la ponía al corriente con la investigación.

Ron sabía que lo necesitaba, por eso la dejaba participar, opinar y proponer. A veces duraban horas discutiendo, sin embargo, Ginny nunca se quejó. Pese al aspecto desgastado que presentaba, el brillo de determinación no abandonó sus ojos .

— Ha llegado esto para ti — anunció Fleur al día siguiente. Ginny estaba en el jardín sonriendo al mirar como las niñas se perseguían de un lado a otro.

— ¡Oh! Es el mapa que le pedí a Bill el otro día— desenrrolló el pergamino y lo extendió sobre la mesa del jardín.

— _Mon Dieu_, hablabas en serio con lo de buscar un nuevo lugar para vivir.

Ginny se rió, detuvo el mapa contra la mesa con un vaso y cerró los ojos.

— En mi casa veía a Harry por todas partes y sinceramente yo quería conservar la cordura. ¿Tú que hubieras hecho?

— Ni la mitad de todo lo que estás haciendo tú, _belle-soeur_.

Ginny abrió los ojos de golpe a la vez que indicaba un punto en el mapa.

— Gracias, Fleur.

Su cuñada negó con los ojos brillantes por las lágrimas.

— ¿Sabes? Yo creo que vas a encontrar a Harry y que a él le va a gustar la nueva casa. A él también le gustaría empezar de cero en un nuevo lugar después de todo esto.

— ¿Tú crees?— apretó la mano de Fleur con un nudo en la garganta — A veces es más fuerte que yo ¿sabes?, eso de creer que es imposible encontrarlo. Luego recuerdo que su rostro fue lo primero que vi cuando estaba en la Cámara de los Secretos y él tenía sólo doce años. O cuando murió Sirius, que nada lo detuvo para ir en su ayuda. Él no merece menos que eso.

— _Vouloir est pouvoir, _Ginny— se secó rápidamente las lágrimas, la abrazó brevemente y señaló el mapa— ¿Y? ¿A dónde te vas a ir?

—¡Bembridge! — exclamó George esa misma tarde cuando fue a visitarlos. El pequeño Fred perseguía a Dominique mientras Victoire intentaba peinar a Roxanne— ¿Donde carajo queda eso?

— Isla de Wight, al sur de Inglaterra — respondió Ginny alegremente — Que no conozcas tu propio país es realmente vergonzoso, George.

— No seas embustera, tu tampoco sabías que existía ese lugar.

Ginny prefirió no contestar.

— ¿Cuándo te vas a mudar?— preguntó Bill mientras le pasaba el aderezo a Angelina — ¿Ya encontraste una casa? Recuerda que hay que acondicionarla, conectar la chimenea a la red flú y...

— Lo sé, lo sé... no es la primera vez que compro una casa — un breve silencio poco tenso llenó la mesa — Así que no te preocupes, tengo toda una lista de deberes antes de mudarme.

— Ocuparte en eso te hará mucho bien, Ginny— le sonrió Angelina.

— Ron y Hermione ya han tardado mucho ¿no creen? — preguntó Fleur.

— Que tarden todo lo que quieran — opinó George — La última vez que me asomé a su chimenea los pantalones de Ron me dieron en la cabeza. No gracias.

Mientras todos reían no escucharon la lechuza parda que atravesó la cocina y le dejó un sobre maltratado a Ginny. El mensaje breve fue suficiente para desaparecer su sonrisa y que el pulso se le acelerara.

_Kingsley viene con nosotros._

El rostro de Ron estaba descompuesto cuando entraron a la casa, el pulso de Ginny se disparó y su corazón se empezó a romper. Esto no eran buenas noticias.

Kingsley carraspeó antes de hablar.

— Buenas tardes, chicos — miró a Ginny consternado — hay... novedades. Se revisó de nuevo el bosque de Dean donde la señorita Bell fue encontrada.

—¿Y?

—Se descubrió esto— muestra una caja con el sello del ministerio, contiene una varita rota — Varita de acebo, pluma de fénix en el núcleo. Está rota, pero todo indica que en buenas condiciones esta varita medía aproximandamente 27 o 28 centímetros.

El equilibrio le falló a Ginny y Ron inmediatamente acude en su apoyo. Se aferra a él con desesperación, no quiere oír pero es imposible ignorar las palabras de Kingsley.

— Sin su varita, las oportunidades de defenderse son nulas. Las posibilidades de vida de Harry se reducen gravemente, lo siento mucho.

* * *

_Vouloir est pouvoir.- Querer es poder_

_Belle soeur .- cuñada_

_Mon Dieu.- Dios mío_

_Gracias por sus reviews... los he leído toooooodos, pero no he tenido tiempo de contestarlos. Pero se los agradezco un montón._

_Besos_

_Mar._


End file.
